Tekken Tag
by Ning Ning
Summary: Same story as Lady Lowe -- since I *am* Lady Lowe. I lost around 25+ reviews on this, so maybe I was wondering we could just work the magic again. This is *my* version of how Tekken Tag comes up. Some pairings are unexpected, some surprises in the chapter
1. Prologue

**Tekken Tag **

**By: Lady Lowe **

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Tekken, please don't rub it in. _**

**AN: Each chapter will be rated separately, so some chapters will be G, PG, and I can promise you that the second chapter will be a lemon. Technically, you don't have to read the lemony part, but I think it's technically important. **

**Tekken Tag **

**_Prologue _**

**Lady Lowe**

The boat was there, waiting for them. Each one of them looked at it with fear, determination, hatred, and sadness encrypted in their features. Their bags were slung over their shoulders, but their hearts were back in their past. 

A girl shuddered with such violent ferocity that she had to be taken away, the guards at the stand post alerting an ambulance to pick her up. Oh, no, no, there was to be perhaps no bad publicity coming around again. 

But, of course, there was. 

A hooded figure hung out in back, his bags--or rather, only one bag--was held in his hand, and he stared at the boat with a stare that seemed to black everything else out. The boat sounded and he jumped out of his trance as he was pushed softly from behind. He had half a mind to turn around and start berating the person but decided against it. 

Better not attract trouble. It would be too easy. 

Right before she stepped onto the platform, a Chinese girl let the wind whip her hair around and she spoke little words that asked for peace. 

Peace for everyone, peace for Master Wang, peace for the boy that she knew she loved. 

A redhead stepped behind the girl and cocked his head to his side. She looked familiar, as if he had seen her before. 

But where? 

Cold, hard, old eyes merely glanced at the passengers next to him, and he smirked inwardly. The little Chinese girl seemed to be no trouble, the redhead behind her who seemed to adore her would probably be nothing. And the blond, lithe woman should seem like nothing, although she was probably dangerous if she had her weapons. Ah, yes, no one seemed to be able to stop him from getting his ultimate prize--the prize to live. 

She was sharpening her blade when she felt someone staring at her. She used her blade as a mirror to see and quickly glanced back down as she realized who was staring at her. Shit, she thought, the fucking cops are here. She continued to sharpen her blade, nonchalantly, and closed her eyes, her memories overcoming her with unresolved issues that she was just going to have to resolve. 

He was walking down the stairs when he saw a blonde woman, looking at something that was shining bright. Quickly their eyes caught, and she turned her gaze after a second. Interesting, he thought, I thought she died. But his gaze was caught swiftly with another person. Impossible, he thought again, simply impossible. How could he still be alive? 

He ran his hand up his long dirty-blond hair. He cracked his knuckles, and his neck, and ran his tongue over his teeth. I only came for fun and to find out the truth, he told himself, only to find the truth. That's it. After that, I'm gone. Yes, yes, yes. I'm gone... 

"Welcome, great warriors and fighters!" He stood on the ultimate platform, and he tried to connect with all the eyes that was torn to him. Everyone looked except for one person, who kept his head down and was concentrating on something. He wore a hood over his head, and he couldn't see what he was looking at. Well, Heihachi thought, a special one. We'll find out soon enough who it is, however. 

"Today is the day where the world's fighters will fight against each other and meet each other and win the ultimate prize! But, this Tekken Tournament is different from the others as I see and remember the faces from the old Tournaments. Ah, yes, this Tournament is different. This time, it is called the Tekken _Tag Tournament!" Heihachi let the news sink in, and he described the rules and such, as they were the same from the other tournaments. However, they were able to "tag" in players if they felt down or damaged or hurt. _

"And as everyone has already been confirmed of participating this event, the pairs will be distributed." He unraveled a scroll and spoke, loud and clear, that traveled past through the boat and into the sea. He spoke several names before ears began to pick interest. 

"Nina Williams and Brian Fury." 

All heads turned to the cryogenically frozen assassin as she stood paired with the robot named Brian Fury who was once the best police officer. Cold, hard eyes flickered upon each other before they went their ways. 

Heihachi grinned in spite of everyone else's' worried glances. Good, he thought, people are afraid. 

"Paul Phoenix and Forest Law." 

Paul's head snapped up with the mention of Law's name. Impossible, he thought. What is he doing here? Yet, he walked confidently towards Forest Law, holding his arms in an embracing manner. Law grinned cheerfully and returned the hug, before exchanging words with his best friend. 

"Lei Wulong and Yoshimitsu." 

The unlikely pair looked at each other, their eyes responding to each other. They nodded and stalked off. 

"Hwoarang and Baek Doo San." 

Hwoarang's head had snapped up painfully after hearing the name of his master. This cannot be, Hwoarang thought, my master back? He walked to Baek, trying hard to let the bounce in his step not show as he forced himself not to run to him. He stared in awe at Baek and saw his smile. Hwoarang cracked a smile in response and suppressed the urge to hug him. Instead, they bowed to each other and Hwoarang went to grab his bags. 

Finally, two people were left in the midst, the Chinese girl, and the boy in the hood. Heihachi's eyes glared eagerly at them and whispered their names softly, but they heard each other's names loud and clear. 

"Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama." 

The boy in the hood--Jin Kazama--looked up and couldn't believe that the woman he was staring at was the girl that he used to go to school with. Or the girl that he used to see in the last Tournament. Impossible. Again, impossible. 

Ling Xiaoyu glanced at the boy in the hood and instinctively grabbed for his hand. She ran her fingers down his calloused hand and knew immediately that it was truly Jin's. Only he had that life force, that aura. "Jin..." she breathed, her happiness obvious in her voice. 

Jin tried to speak to her but couldn't and was only able to choke out, "Xiaoyu," before the lump in his throat lodged it. She grabbed her bags and ran back to him, holding onto him, holding him safely to their room. He leaned on her, tears cascading down his face as he remembered everything that happened connected to her. 

"Yes, yes, it has been done..." Heihachi clasped his hands together, clearly pleased with what had happened between his paired partners. He breathed slowly as he saw the island in view and as they docked into place. All of his fighters were taken out and placed into their own suites, place, whatever, and only until he was left in his office overlooking everything did he truly laugh and joy cover his body. 

He slapped his hand down on the table and yelled out with absolute mirth, "Tekken Tag has begun!" 


	2. Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama

**Tekken Tag **

**By: Lady Lowe **

**Disclaimer: Read Prologue. **

**AN: This is PG. Jin/Xiaoyu/Hwoarang **

**Tekken Tag **

**_Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama _**

**By: Lady Lowe **

"Ahhh…" Xiaoyu stretched against the sheets that lay under her. First, she stiffened, not remembering where she was. When she heard coffee boiling and a certain tattoo appear from the door, she smiled. Going into the shower, and coming back out after finishing, she walked to the bathroom. 

"Morning," the lump in the kitchen said. 

Xiaoyu jumped and realized the lump was Jin; bent over in work – woops, make that breakfast. "Good morning!" She smirked behind his back, "And what brings the urge to make breakfast for us?" 

"I didn't feel like washing the dishes later," he replied sheepishly. 

Xiaoyu narrowed her eyes suspiciously and fell down, anime-style. The dishes were piled so high; Xiaoyu seemed to need a stool to be able to reach the top. Jin brushed his hand through his hair after cleaning his hands, and grinned, embarrassed. 

"So maybe I forgot how to cook..." 

Xiaoyu got up and stalked over to his place, their noses almost touching, their heat emanating from each other's skin. She smiled sweetly and laughed inwardly at his nervousness. With a husky voice and half-lidded eyes, she replied, "Next time use paper plates." 

* * * 

As Xiaoyu was preparing the long belated breakfast (served on paper plates, of course), a knock was on the door. "Jin, can you get that?" 

Jin nodded, his mouth full with pancakes that he stole behind Xiaoyu's back. He gulped down and answered with a swift, "Yeah." 

A couple of bangs and oomphs later, Xiaoyu ran to the door, not surprised to see Jin to have beaten up the Tekkenshu force. She sighed and looked at the paper Jin had clutched in his hand. "Lemme guess…they were sending a message and you didn't know that and started beating them up and when they were down and unconscious, you grabbed the message from them." 

"You're really good at that," came the reply. 

"I know. What does it say?" Xiaoyu walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. Jin held it in his hand and was completely self-conscious to the fact that the little Chinese girl he couldn't stop thinking about was standing oh-that-close to him… 

"Are we going to leave them there, or are we going to revive them and then kick them out?" She stood with her hands on her hips, and Jin wondered if he should go into the career of photography. And, of course, her as his "study." 

Jin continued to stare at her, and she rolled her eyes and rolled the little black people out the door. As she was grunting, Jin continued to stare and idolize her. She huffed and muttered, "Thanks for your help…" 

She grabbed the letter from his hand and read: 

Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu 

Your first battle will be against: 

_King and __Ganryu Runway _

at 7:00 pm tonight. 

**Good luck. **

The coordinator of Mishima Zaibatsu, 

Heihachi Mishima 

She crumpled the letter and threw it at Jin. "Come on, boy, we need to practice. I can't believe that they can give it to us that late..." 

~~~ 

**_7:00 PM _**

"Fight one!" The voice boomed from the loudspeaker. Excitement hummed throughout the place, the seats orderly assigned. Xiaoyu and Jin had just seconds to look at the crowd in amazement, them remembering their past battles before their opponents sprang to attack. 

Xiaoyu was there first up against Ganryu, her speed surely to win against his bulk. They bowed to each other, or well, rather, _Xiaoyu bowed, and Ganryu rather stomped his right foot while in a squatting position. He wore his blue mawashi, and Xiaoyu almost covered her eyes from the sight. _

She bent down low in the Art of Phoenix form and quickly rolled over and grabbed Ganryu. As she performed her throw, Ganryu rolled out and King came out. King charged at her, and she sidestepped but as she was behind him, he kicked her into the air. 

Xiaoyu jumped back up, wiping the blood away from her mouth. Embellishing quick moves, she executed Fire Dancer, and as King was in the air, Jin called out. 

"Tag! Tag out, Xiaoyu!" he screamed as she ran out to him, to the sidelines. 

"Good luck," she whispered as she passed him. 

King got back up, and Jin launched into a roundhouse-to-triple-spin-kick to the surprised King. He blocked the first two moves but went down on the second two. King stared at Jin when he was down. 

"Just like Kazuya…" 

Jin's blood ran cold, and as King got back up, Jin performed his Lightening Screw Uppercut. Blue and white energy sparkled from his fists and just as he was about ready to take the replacement of King (who was Ganryu of course), two petite strong hands pushed him back. 

"Tagging out! I wanna get a piece of this fatty!" Xiaoyu's eyes shone, and she pushed him out of the ring. 

Jin staggered out of the ring, his hands brushing at the bangs from his face. The tattoo on his arm seemed to be moving, and Jin focused on concentrating on Xiaoyu. She seemed to be having much fun with the fighter in the ring, and she seemed to preparing an attack that they had practiced before. First, she went into the So-Shoe-Me tag... 

"Now, Jin!" She ran out, and Jin finished the tag before Ganryu could switch with the still battered King. 

Jin slammed his head against Ganryu's and knocked him out. 

"KO! The victory of the Battle against Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu versus King and Ganryu Runway has been declared fair and square to Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu! KO!" The voice boomed again. 

Xiaoyu jumped up and down, squealing, while Jin stood there, reveling in the applause and shouts from the audience. 

"Whoo, Xiaoyu!" 

"Go little girl!" 

"Hey, there pretty boy! Nice moves!" 

Flowers and other ornaments were thrown at them, and as they knelt to collect them, the voice on the loudspeaker spoke again. 

"Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen! However, the fight is finished and all must leave now! Thank you, and come to the next match! The fighters will be mentioned…" The voice diminished, and all that was left was Xiaoyu and Jin in the center of the stadium. 

"That was just awesome! Perfect way of ending, wasn't it, Jin?" Xiaoyu walked over to him, her arms stuffed with teddy bears and dolls of the sort. She grinned at his sullen face, and asked if he could carry some more toys for her. He agreed and groaned inwardly at the mountain that laid before him. 

She laughed at his despaired look, and replied, "I'll teach you how to cook tomorrow morning, then." 

~~~ 

As Ling Xiaoyu was setting her teddy bears and dolls in an assorted pattern, a knock was at the door (again, Jin answered the door). 

"_YOU!" _

Xiaoyu sighed and ran to the door before anyone was to get hurt. As she ran up behind Jin, she saw that a flaming redhead was staring daggers at Jin, likewise. She shook her head and squeezed past Jin's body. 

"Hello, Hwoarang. What brings you here to the champions against King and Ganryu?" She smiled, and as Hwoarang ripped his eyes away from Jin, he smiled back at her. 

"Well, I was just wondering if I could tempt the female victor to a walk outside to the beautiful scenery around here." Hwoarang grinned as Xiaoyu pretended to think about it. 

"Hmm… I'll be right back, if you don't mind, then…" came the reply. She grabbed Jin's arm and pulled him away from the door. "You don't mind if I go for a walk with him, do you?" She touched the tattoo on his arm and shivered with the power that was coursing through it. 

As he shook his head, she smiled. "Thank the gods that you're not one of those jealous guys that doesn't want their partner to go around." She grabbed her denim jacket and walked out the door, yelling, "I guess I'll teach you how to cook tomorrow morning then!" 

"Yeah. Sure. Tomorrow morning then." Jin slumped into a kitchen chair and poured himself a glass of soda. He took a swig at it and stood up. Looking at the window, he saw how Hwoarang was smooth-talking with Xiaoyu, and how she was laughing at his words, at how they looked so good together, at how – 

ARGH!! 

Finishing his drink, he threw the glass at the window, at Hwoarang's retreating back. 

Sorry, Xiayu, but I think I am one of those jealous guys… 


	3. A Visit with Nina Williams and Bryan Fur...

**Tekken Tag **

**By: Lady Lowe **

**Disclaimer: If you would like to read the disclaimer (don't see why you would, anyway) then check in the Prologue **

**AN: Rated R, and you'll see why... **

**Tekken Tag **

**_A Nice Visit with Nina Williams, the Silent Assassin, and Bryan Fury, the Snake Eye _**

**By: Lady Lowe**** **

"That was a lucky break for them. He's playing games with us, isn't he?" Bryan stretched his legs across the chairs after coming back from Xiaoyu and Jin's "battle." 

"Perhaps," answered a vague Nina. She picked up the phone and dialed a number that she held in her hand. "Pepperoni, and be here in fifteen minutes. It better be good--no, I don't care. Fifteen minutes or else someone's going to get hurt, and that someone will be _you." She hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. _

"Just a little bit hungry? And mind you, I'd rather have it plain," Bryan smirked as she looked at her reflection in her switchblade. 

"We need to be prepared--rather, _I need to be prepared. That's all." _

"What for?" 

Nina didn't move, didn't answer, didn't seem to do anything for a couple of seconds. "What are you here for?" 

Bryan moved to the refrigerator and brought out two Jack Daniels. He handed one to her, and sat back down in a kitchen chair. He leaned his head back and put his feet on the table, taking a long drink. Nina could see the way his cheeks sucked in, the way his neck moved...oh, yes, this was going to be a fun time for them... 

"Aahhh..." he breathed. "Where should I start, where should I start..." His eyes took a faraway look in them, and Nina let one graceful hand cover the yawn that was threatening to come. 

"Well, hurry up, old man. Once the pizza's here, I'm gone." 

Bryan smiled and swung the bottle around. "That's the first time anyone's ever called me an old man. After all, people died at the sight of me, and the ladies crowded around me." 

Nina laughed loudly, "Yeah, that'll be the day!" 

He smiled ruefully at her, and answered, "You're too young, little girl. Too young for those days when the name Bryan Fury brought fear to the crime lords..." 

Rolling her eyes, Nina spoke, "Yes, old man, I bet you are too old. Why do you think I'm here?" 

"Why? Why? I don't know, I don't care. So long as we win our battles together, after this is over, after we _win, you won't exist to me, and you better get with that, doll." _

"So, tell me, and stop beating around the bush why you used to 'bring fear to the crime lords' because I tell you this--_you never brought fear to me!" _

Bryan turned around and dropped his feet. "Who are you?" 

"Continue with your story." 

He leaned back in his chair again but didn't rest his feet up. Instead, he crossed them in front of him in a dignified manner. "Before all this, I was a cop. A bad, hard detective, and I busted so many riffs, crime began to drop down to normal. But, then, I Heh, that was only in America. But when I was sent to Hong Kong, China... 

"I met this girl. I remember. Her name was Jun Kazama. Sweet, innocent, maybe a bit on the wacky side with all her aura talks and shit like that. But her partner...damn, I knew that guy was a bad seed right from the start. Lei Wulong, yeah, that's his name. 

"So when the big guy told me about some kind of big case and they wanted me on it, I checked it out--it seemed pretty simple to me. Simple, of course, compared to the cases that I handled in good ol' America. So, one night, I went there and..." Bryan ran his fingers through his blond hair, before tracing the scar on his face with a finger. 

"It was a set-up." She announced for him. 

He nodded and continued with his story, "They later told me that I went 'too early' and that I should've waited for backup. But, how can I wait for backup? _They killed me. _

"Next thing I knew, I was resurrected with a robot body of incredible speed and strength. Dr. Abel urged me to leave, and look for Dr. Boskonovitch, and I did leave, and when I was back at Hong Kong, all I wanted was one thing--_Let Lei Wulong see what he had let me become. _

"I saw him while I was busting another riff," Bryan's body jumped at the remembrance, and Nina was wrenched out of her sleep. He laughed, loud and bawdy as he saw her jump. She stretched and grinned at the door. "Go answer the door." 

Nina stalked over to the door, not surprised that the pizza-boy was surrounded by the Tekkenshu force. She knocked down all of them unconscious and paid the little boy. "Take them away from here and run before they wake. _Or else," she threatened. _

As he ran off, Nina laughed, and Bryan stared at her. He took the pizza box from her and continued (again), and changed the volumes of his voice to keep Nina from taking another catnap. "There was a tank there, don't ask me why, and I ripped the top part with the gun on it, and I ran to him with that. I laughed as his bullets were ripping through my metallic body, and I just laughed...and laughed...and laughed..." 

Nina yawned again. "Nice story. Lemme guess, that's what you want to happen, right?" 

"Perhaps." 

Nina nodded and finished her slice. "Well, I'm off. The place better be clean when I'm back." 

Bryan stared at her, and chuckled. "I am _no housemaid here. If you wanna see this place clean, do it yourself. _

"Oh, and you never did answer the question. What are you here for?" 

Nina stopped, her fingers playing dangerously close at her switchblade. "Just finishing a mission--to kill." 

~~~ 

She was in the bathroom, the steam curling around her face. After she dried herself, and changed into her purple suit, she dabbed some lipstick on. Gathering her weapons, and securing them in the right places, she strapped her boots on. 

Yes, she was ready. 

Yes, Toshin, God of Fighting, she was ready. 

She climbed out the window and headed towards the practice room. With any luck, she'll see Jin there--just like how she saw Kazuya there. 

However--so possessed was she--Nina didn't see the cold blue eyes watching her every move. Nor did she see the shadow that seemed to be following where she went. 

~~~ 

Nina Williams was in the practice room, laid out comfortably waiting for Jin to arrive. And when he did, she was about to jump down and destroy him, but he wasn't preparing to fight. No, he was looking for something--_WHERE HE MOVED OUT OF HER REACH--and when he found it, he left. He seemed to be furious, and he slammed the door so hard, Nina almost fell out of her hiding place. _

But then someone else came. 

Bryan Fury was there, right under her, and seemed to be looking for something. He casually looked to his left...to his right...down at the floor...and into her eyes. 

"Hello, sweetness." He yanked her down and threw her down at the floor. 

But this assassin that was awakened from cryosleep wasn't entirely unprepared. Ok, so maybe the throwing at the floor was unexpected, but at least she was still able to move. She jumped back up, her feet ready to leap out of the way, but was totally caught surprised when his lips crashed into hers. 

[ **insert deleted scene in here** ]

Nina walked past Bryan into their flat, holding the videotape in her hand. She crushed it into smithereens, her anger only obvious by the way that she seemed so controlled, so tight. 

Bryan looked at her and laughed. "The Silent Assassin..." 

She looked up, slapped across the face, and said, "Go to hell." 

"Now that's more like it! Show that fire, little girl, show it!" 

She punched him again, kicked him, double-slapped him, and threw him on the floor. "If you ever touch me--_EVER AGAIN--, I swear that I will fucking kill you! I'll go to that Mishima, and I'll __kill you! I won't give a fuck! I won't give a fuck with what they say!" She was grinning madly, and tears began to develop in her eyes. _

Nina slammed the door to her room and turned the shower on. She changed into her pajamas and slept soundly, her hand on her switchblade, ready to kill whoever dared to wake her. 

Bryan chuckled, grabbed another beer bottle, and sat down to watch the late shows. His eyes shimmered, and his scar began to radiate. 

Yes, Dr. Abel, you are a good man. And Dr. B? Hm? Well, we'll see how you'll like it, later on… Still, Dr. Abel, you just never knew how good your cyborgs can work… 


	4. And Another with Paul Phoenix and Forest...

**Tekken Tag **

**By: Lady Lowe **

**Disclaimer: Read Prologue **

**AN: No pervy surprises in this one! Some fighting scenes (all thanks to Prima's Unofficial Guide), and mostly talk. Sorry, but I'm kinda rushing with this one. **

**Tekken Tag **

_And Another with Paul Phoenix and Forest Law _

**Lady Lowe **

Paul Phoenix cracked his neck and knuckles. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he grinned at the way Forest Law attacked the opponent. Law's Junkyard Kick was followed by a Dragon's Tail, which brought nice considerable damage. Before Bruce Irvin tagged out, he used his Drop Elbow against Law. 

"Bad move, Mr. Irvin!" Law taunted. He wiped the drop of blood that threatened to fall from his lip. As he looked up at Kuma, he laughed and tagged out to Paul. 

"Ready, old friend?" Law grabbed the face towel and whispered something to Paul. 

Paul's grin came back and nodded. As he came out, his wolfish grin still intact, and Kuma cocked his head to the side. As the bear reared up into his Deadly Claw, Paul's grin faded into a deep look of concentration. To stop that unblockable move, Paul went into Hang Over. As Kuma went down, and didn't get up, a thought flew from Paul's mouth to his lips. 

"KO." 

As the loudspeaker repeated what Paul already knew, Law ran up to him, screaming and slapping hi-5s with Paul. 

"Yeah! Let's go Paul Phoenix and Forest Law!" Law let out another yell (that kind of yell that's incredibly similar to Bruce Lee's yell). 

"Wooh! Congratulations!" a little girl shouted in English and Chinese. It was Ling Xiaoyu, and Jin stood next to her, his head bowed. Paul gave thumbs-up to her, along with Law, and he winked at Jin. After collecting what was left on the floor, they walked back to their place. 

"Can you believe that we won?" Law sighed happily after taking a shower. He set himself at work in the kitchen and began cooking. 

"If you think about it, Forest, then it was actually quite simple. Wait till a couple of more battles, the people will be harder to defeat." Paul checked inside the refrigerator and handed the items that Law called for. 

"Eggs, please. Yeah, I know, it's just that, it's kinda like the Third Iron Fist Tournament, but it's not. You dig?" Law started beating the eggs and turned to Paul. "Oh, you can shut the fridge now." 

Complying to his orders, Paul slicked his hair up. "I dig. I understand. But I'm telling you -- and what your father told you also -- _never underestimate the power of your opponents." _

Law nodded his head and peered down at the eggs. "Salt." 

"Don't you have a limit on those credit card things?" Paul grabbed a cookie and bit into his hand. "OW! SHIT! Where did my cookie go?" 

"Don't use that language; what if there are kids here?" Law threw the cookie into the garbage and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. He set a timer and sat down at the kitchen table. He gestured his hand to Paul, and Paul sat down heavily. 

"What grace." 

"Yeah, next year I'll be at the audition for the ABC." 

"Ooh, I can't wait to see you there. Going to be wearing the leotards or tutus?" 

"Tutus are more my style." 

Law couldn't answer to that. "I knew American men weren't all that right." 

"I resent that. Anyway...how did your father deal with you leaving for Tekken 3?" Paul glanced at Law, his blue eyes caring. 

Law sighed. "He never wanted me to join. He _almost disowned me, but since I'm his only son...well, at least I know that I'll indefinitely get the dojo." _

"Ouch. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." 

"Yeah, well, since I paid for my ticket _and your ticket with my credit card, you know what that means right?" _

"Um...free club sandwich next time we go to eat?" 

"Oh, you're such a joker." 

As Paul smiled and shrugged his shoulders, a distant ring inside the house rang. 

"Wait...we have a phone?" 

Law crinkled his eyebrows, suspicion and worry clouding his eyes. He dropped the food that he was cooking carefully and went to find the ringing object. As the ringing continued to outside the door, he yelled back to Paul, "Don't touch the food, and negative, no phone. Looks like the door!" 

A loud crash was heard. "Um...oops." 

Law sighed and opened the door. A mail carrier and a couple of Tekkenshu fighters stood beside the nervous mail carrier. Glancing at the two Tekkenshu at his side, he cautiously reached inside his mailbag. "Ah, letter for Mr. Forest Law." 

"Yes, Mr. Law resides here." He reached his hand out to take the envelope. 

"God speed." 

Law stared at him as he walked away. 

Paul came bumbling behind him as Law closed the door with the opened letter. "So, Forest dear, what does it say?" 

Law looked at the letter and then to Paul. "My father. My father. He -- he...he wrote. To me. Here. He wrote to me in Chinese that the next time we come home, he'll show us who is the better fighter. In the dojo." His eyes lifted to meet Paul's. "He wants to fight against you." 

Paul scoffed. "Forest, I've been a friend of your father for so many years, I've forgotten! Tell the old man that we're safe and I'm taking care of you kiddo." 

Law was insulted. "Kiddo? Who you calling kiddo? I'll show you kiddo..." 

"Why don't we go get dinner?" Paul maneuvered the shaken Law towards the door. "I hear they sell good pizzas...let's go take a spin." 

Law narrowed his eyes. "What happened to the food that I was cooking?" 

Paul laughed and didn't answer. "Come on, to the motorcycle." 

"Sure," Law answered absently. 

Now Paul definitely knew that something was up and wrong. Why? Because Law hated their motorcycle rides. _Especially Paul's. _

_What did I get him into? _


End file.
